My Stolen Heart
by KaminariRyuu
Summary: Do you like/love Naruto? Do like/love panthers? Do you like/love fantasy? Well, I rolled all three together and created wonderful characters and set them in an already created world. Enjoy. Warning: Rated M for sexual content and rape talked about not written . Some characters OOC.
1. Chapter 1: Not Harmless

"She doesn't look harmless, but she doesn't look threatening either." Sakura whispered to Temari.

"Maybe, but the aura I feel from her…Naruto, do you feel it as well?" Gaara asked Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto gulped. The Kyuubi within him had grown excited.

She was 17 with a black panther walking next to her. She wore an Army green tank top with a black fishnet top over it. She wore black ninja slacks. She wore tall onyx stilettos. Her hair was shiny black and wavy. She had it pulled back in a short ponytail. She wore her ninja band on her forehead. It was tarnished and rusted from what looked like blood stains. The panther looked up at her, and the two's green/onyx eyes met. The panther had a long molten chain wrapped around his neck. The end was gripped and wrapped around the girl's right fist.

The girl walked with supermodel-like poise and the grace of a bird. She seemed very down to earth. The panther looked very relaxed with her.

She walked up to the people whispering about her and asked calmly, "Where is Tsunade? I have come to collect Asagi's (light blue) belongings." She glanced at each one of them and sighed. She unhooked the chain from around the panther's neck and shouted in a command sense that you would a dog, "Go!"

Immediately, the panther springs into action following the smell of Tsunade. The girl followed the unusual animal as well as the group of kids.

The animal jumped in the air and landed in front of Tsunade, who just came out of a gambling place. He lay in a position in front of her as if ready to pounce.


	2. Chapter 2: Demon God Panther

"Stand down Onigami (demon god). Greetings Tsunade san. My name is Makoto (serenity/trust). We spoke earlier. I am Asagi's dear friend. This is Onigami. Forgive him; he gets easily excited by my commands." The girl said politely bowing to Tsunade.

"Oh, Makoto. I am deeply sorry for your loss. Asagi was a great girl."

"Indeed Tsunade, but don't feel sorry. The possession of her belongings leaves no room for a grieving period as I'm sure you're well aware of."

"Quite so. This way please. I understand the urgency of your mission, but please stay a little while."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Makoto bowed once again as Tsunade led her to an apartment building leaving the kids confused.

"Here you are. I'm sorry, but the owner boxed up everything. I don't know where anything is. You may grieve here if you want." Tsunade placed her hand on Makoto's shoulder.

Politely brushing it off, Makoto replied, "No thank you. I'll be just fine after I find what she wanted us to have. Look for it Onigami."

The panther nodded and began looking through the boxes, throwing stuff everywhere. Things he discarded burst into flame and vanished. Finally, after almost all of Asagi's belongings vanished, two things remained; a medium-sized cheetah plush and a medium-sized Dalmatian plush with a sapphire ring in its mouth.

"She's really gone Oni. I knew that the ring couldn't come off of her unless she died, but damn. I wanted her to live. We were the only three survivors. Now, it's just you and me. I guess her spirit couldn't take it after all. She was always too kind and passive. Damn. I should've stated the true need of her animal instincts. Oh well, it's not like having that Dalmatian helped either. He gave her the gift of creating stuffed animals to use as a weapon, sure, but he neglected to mention that it shortens her life. Her alternative to accepting her new nature was death. Oni, should I have joined her?" Makoto sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

Oni purred and brushed against her legs. Makoto smirked and sighed contently. She petted his head.


	3. Chapter 3: Mysterious Village Fushigi

"We were four. Now there are two-in-one. You're right. If I gave up, we'd still be trapped in that maximum cell prison by the Akatsuki. Lucky we have Fushigi village now huh?" She grinned as she picked up the items.

"Did you say Akatsuki? What do you know about them?" Tsunade asked suddenly alert.

"Oh? You heard me? I forgot you were in here for a moment. Well, the Akatsuki had a lab where they tested on random people. The lynx you see here was a fierce beast. I was awarded the honor one day of becoming his sacrifice. It was a bad mistake. A chain suddenly appeared chaining us together for eternity. With that, we saved Asagi and Shin (death) and burned the place down. Unfortunately, the others were too dead to be saved. As far as I know, Asagi and I were the only ones sane there. Now, only the Akatsuki and I know what really happened there. Oh yes, Oni too." Makoto explained as she walked out the door.

It only took a couple of days to get to her village, so when Makoto came back to Konoha early with her head down, people expected the worst. Their presumptions proved factual as Makoto explained that her small village was burned to the ground by the Akatsuki as soon as she had left for Konoha the first time. Tsunade took pity on her and offered her a place to stay until she could get back on her feet. Once again, Makoto refused a grieving period and went straight to work for Tsunade. She was put temporarily on Team 7 until she got the hang of being a Konoha ninja. Then, Tsunade told Makoto that she could continue being a solo ninja if she was ready enough.

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and even Gaara, all stared bewildered at Makoto, trying to understand why she didn't have two other teammates. Makoto wondered why a Sand ninja was in Konoha, but she didn't ask, seeing as how she didn't have the place to question.


	4. Chapter 4: A ClearYourHead Run

"So now that we have introduced ourselves, why don't you?" Kakashi smiled at her under his mask.

Makoto cleared her throat before briefly reporting her life story. "I only know myself as Makoto or the Slave Dancer. I was a guinea pig for the Akatsuki until I blew up their place and escaped with my dearest somewhat human friend, now dead along with her companion Shin. I also have a companion, Onigami, who is a black lynx…not a panther. He can be in one of three forms; a lynx, a cheetah, or a tiger. These forms are courtesy of the Akatsuki. When I ran away from the max prison, I entered a sacred highly spiritual village where I learned how to control my newfound gifts. Somewhere along the way, Asagi ditched me to go to some place saying that she needed to find her own way to cope. Yesterday I got a letter from Tsunade about Asagi's passing. Learning this, I knew I had to dispose of Asagi's belongings else they fall into the wrong hands. I went home afterwards to discover I no longer had a home. This all has happened over a span of one month. Oh! For 17years I've lived as an experiment, but everything else happened in a month."

Makoto stood up from the circle and left; leaving no room for sadness and pain. It seemed as if grieving was a sign of weakness to her. When she was out of sight of her untrustworthy companions, she hugged Onigami's strong neck and stifled her cries, tears the only sign of suffering.

"Hey Oni? Do you want to go for a run?" Makoto said suddenly as she got in a crouching position. "I bet I can beat you this time." She smirked.

Oni licked his lips and bared his fangs mockingly. His fur bristled and began fading into different colors. The phenomenon quickly spread like poison throughout his body. He became a cheetah. He bared his teeth once more.

"Oh you son of a…" Makoto began, but shut up once Oni took it as an excuse to get a head start. "I need the handicap if either of us needs one you jerk!" She laughed and took off after him.

Team Kakashi watched as a strange creature flew past him and headed deep into the forest. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, Makoto ran past them running like the strange creature.

"Shall we wager Oni? Let's fight to the destruction of each other's souls!" Makoto shouted excitedly. "Winner gets three dragon crystals!"

Makoto panted. She was right behind him. Just a few more inches, and she would grab his tail…

"Oof." Makoto said as she fell on her butt.


	5. Chapter 5: An Uncomfortable Reunion

"There's still a party in your bedroom ne Makoto?" A deep voice said from above.

Makoto grunted and looked up. "Sasori san? Ha! How's the life of Pinocchio?" She laughed, accepted his hand, and got up. "Thanks. What brings you here? I thought you weren't allowed here."

"I'm not. I just wanted to return something. I have 38 dragon crystals you forgot."

Makoto sighed and pushed her hair back. "This makes it official?"

"Yeah, so…Itachi huh? He wasn't good enough either?"

"I told you that you were the only one. I didn't cheat on you. Asagi set it all up. She's dead now though. It happened a couple days ago. You hear?"

Sasori grabbed Makoto's hand and guided her behind a tree. He pinned her against the tree and pressed his lips against hers. Tears fell from her eyes. She clutched Sasori's cloak and began sobbing. Sasori embraced her. For a few minutes, she let weakness show.

"Better?" Sasori asked after a few minutes of her calming down.

"Yeah. Sorry for my weakness. She was my best friend. I shouldn't show weakness right now or ever."

"It's fine. I know you're not weak. You need to cry something aside from names. So, who are you sleeping with this time, or a better question; how many?"

"Damnit man! I told you the only guy I sleep with is Oni! He doesn't even count like that! I sleep with dragons and tigers and even rabbits! I sleep alongside animals! That's it! The night before we parted, I wanted to sleep with you! You would've been my first!" Makoto gasped at her last couple sentences. She blushed very embarrassed.

Sasori looked unaffected, as if he hadn't heard the last part. "You're still as much of an animal tamer as ever."

"You're still as much of a pervert as ever."

"If I recall, that's what attracted you."

"No, what attracted me was your emotionless demeanor."

"I believe Leader said it was because of your attraction to beasts. See? You're always a slut. It's in your nature."

Makoto got quiet. Sasori knew he made a mistake by bringing up bad memories. He crossed the line. He was going to hurt in the morning…hypothetically.

Makoto took a dragon crystal and placed it in her fist.


	6. Chapter 6: She's Fallen Again

"Sasori? Do you remember what these crystals do? Remember I gave you some to protect yourself? These 38 represented our days before you returned to the Akatsuki; the days we spent together. We parted ways on the day I gave you this. We made a pact in blood that no matter what happens, we would remain friends and never hurt each other. This pact still holds strong. That's why you'll live to see tomorrow. Goodbye Sasori. I have a tail to catch." Makoto took one glance at him.

Sasori met her glance and saw all the sadness locked away in its bottle. He wouldn't get the chance to see her weak again. Makoto bowed and ran off. Sasori vanished in what he felt was sadness. Makoto taught him that emotion. She taught him others too. Sasori felt like blushing…

Makoto almost nabbed Oni's tail when he sped off faster and won. Grumbling, Makoto handed him three dragon crystals that seemed to scream in agony. Oni flicked his tail in happiness as he ate them from her hand as his body pulsated. He grew a hand taller.

Makoto sighed, pushed her hair back, and walked off with Oni at her side licking his lips happily.

"You know I was faithful! That guy needs to quit being so rude! Asagi transformed into Itachi and kissed me right when Sasori turned the corner! She just didn't want me to have him! She said I deserved better! She didn't want me a puppet! Ah! When he saw me sprawled out on Itachi's bed in agony, it should've been clear I was raped! He could at least assume it was Itachi that raped me! Oh no, he thought it was mutual. Itachi never laid a hand on me! It was Pein damnit! He made Asagi his pawn in his dirty plan. He raped me after everything pointed to Itachi! Ah!" Makoto punched a wall cracking it. Her hands bled. "Let's go eat something. Tomorrow this will all be a dream." Makoto tended to rant aloud when she was very upset. It was a bad habit of hers...

The next day, her past came back to haunt her. Sighing, she took out a dragon crystal. Oni whimpered. He tried to make her drop it. Makoto hissed and downed it. She frantically looked around until she calmed when she found a match. She struck it against her leg and tossed the lit match down her throat. Makoto smiled. Sadly, she wouldn't be able to open her mouth unless she wanted to hurt people. Oni whimpered and licked her leg. Tears came down her face. It seemed like they said, "She's fallen again."


	7. Chapter 7: The Mausoleum

It was time to go train with Kakashi's team. She ran with Oni to the training place and found out she would be training with Sakura. She was powerful, but Oni could take care of her. At least, Makoto felt it was that way. Oni got distracted by a noise and was punched into Makoto almost making her open her mouth. Oni was bleeding. Makoto began to shake. Sakura told her in soothing words that she would heal him. However, what Sakura didn't realize, Makoto wasn't afraid for Oni. She was afraid of those coming into Konoha.

She pressed a crystal into Oni's wound and took off carrying him in her arms. She placed him in a bush to hide him while she awaited her attackers.

"Ah!" Sakura cried hiding behind Naruto.

Two guys in army green cloaks, with black X's on them, walked out to face Makoto. "Makoto, the Lady Dragon Prism, we have come for you. Assist us once more with your talents and you'll be handsomely rewarded. We found a perfect cavern full of Dragon Crystals. What do you say? Don't tell us you're still with that red…"

The guys didn't have time to finish because Makoto opened her mouth. Sound waves deafened their ears making them cry. She held out a crystal that looked like the dragon crystals, but it was clear, as if it was empty. She licked it and watched amused as the guys retreated.

"They should know better. Not now or ever will I work with the Mausoleum. What did they mean by 'perfect cavern full of Dragon Crystals?' I'm the only one who can make them. Idiots... Oni, wake up and let's go home." Makoto smirked as her loyal friend jumped out and up, coiling around her shoulders like a serpent.

It was three AM when Sasori made his way into Makoto's room. He clasped his hand over her mouth, and she awakened startled. She smelled the familiar scent and fell at peace. Oni jumped on her head as Sasori vanishes taking Makoto and Oni with him. The three appeared in the Akatsuki's favored HQ.

The HQ was inside a cave with 5 expertly carved tunnels spreading out from the large center point of the cave, which appeared to be the living room, kitchen, and meeting hall. The tunnels had oak doors with the names of each partnered pair engraved on them. Makoto's gaze settled on Sasori and Dei's door. Oni jumped down at the sound of people coming from the tunnels.

Makoto gently pulled Sasori's hand away from her mouth, but let his arm stay circled tightly around her waist from behind. She stood at attention but rested her back against Sasori's chest, completely comfortable. Sasori showed no reaction.

"Makoto, it has been awhile. I've missed you so." Pein chuckled as he stepped out of his tunnel with Konan at his heels. "We require your services for a while so you'll be staying here for a while. We found many empty dragon crystals and souls to inhabit them. We need ten so be prepared. You may rest until it is 7 am. That is all."

It was always like this. Makoto kept silent as Oni stood in front of her protectively. Her eyes were blank as if her soul had vanished. It always amused Pein, and he showed it with a seductive grin that he knew no one would go against. He turned. Konan smiled sweetly at Makoto before she ran after Pein with her usual expression.

Sasori let go and told her, "You can sleep in Itachi's room or my room tonight. Our partners have set out to secure the sight."

Makoto turned and planted herself across the couch with Oni curled up at her feet. Her right arm was placed over her eyes casually while her other arm hung off the side of the couch straight down.

_Since the shockwave incident at Konoha, Makoto threaded the Dragon crystals into a collar for Oni to wear, seeing as he had more control than her. She was thankful that Oni nagged her enough to do it then_.

Sasori felt she was being difficult until he saw that Makoto's right hand was shaking violently…


	8. Chapter 8: Death Dancing

Somehow, she managed to fall asleep because Tobi gently shook her awake at 7. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, retied her hair into a ponytail, and got up with Oni close by her. She nodded and Tobi, Sasori, Zetsu, and Pein vanished with her following behind. She always slept in the same set of clothes.

When they arrived at the designated spot, human soldiers of all ages were tied up by Dei in groups of ten, ten groups in all. Kisame grinned maliciously and then turned his smile calmer and looked at her with pleading eyes. Makoto ignored him. He wanted to be human again like she made him once before, making him look like an ancient Mayan.

"Ok, I believe you all remember how I do this, but I'll refresh your memories anyway. If I take their souls, it only happens when they're high off the happiness I give them. I do this by dancing to a song I hear in their hearts that they will all like and have in common. If I can't find one, I'll make one. When their attention is focused on me, I'll begin dancing, and the music will be heard only by the souls I'm sucking out and Oni. I, of course, will hear it as well. Now if you don't want to die, get out and let me do my work. Oni, make sure they stay outside." Makoto growls, all fear and shyness gone. She hates this and Pein knows it. He also knows only she can do it and will not go against him. He was right to do _that_ to her so long ago…

They walked a few feet away behind her. She had to face her audience at least once so it was ok if they watched her from behind…

"Are you kidding me? I'm not a pole dancer anymore! Asagi saved me from that long ago. Now that I've escaped the Mausoleum…I hate each of your souls." Makoto shouted at the soldiers. That was what each shoulder wanted to see in their hearts. "Here we go."

Makoto began to dance to the song, and Oni snickered. Makoto's glare shut him up, though he was still smiling.

The soldiers' felt alerted to the danger, but they couldn't look away. Makoto danced to the song perfectly in sync. She was engrossed in the melody, her way to cope with mass murder, and they felt their hearts leaping out of their chests though not literally. They wouldn't give up, their wills being very strong, and Makoto felt annoyed. Her heart was in sync with her victims so they felt it and smirked at her annoyance. If their mouths were not sewn together, they could've had a chance to free themselves. Then again, when Makoto sang the song, it had twice the usual effect.

"Touch my body…" Makoto sang. To the soldiers and Oni and even Makoto, her voice sounded just like Mariah Carrey. However, those not under the influence of her song, Makoto sounded like herself.

_Sasori felt himself growing hard though he couldn't.__ He had carved a penis out of wood that he attached when he had sex.__After all, he was a living puppet_.

Makoto danced divinely. Gradually, the crystals in her hand turned their dark color as the fallen soldiers sighed; a sign that their souls have left their bodies.

When the song finished, Zetsu ate the bodies. Konan hugged Makoto. She had always been the mother that Makoto never had. Makoto's knees collapsed in her arms, and she began wheezing. Though the transfer doesn't hurt her in the slightest, the fact that she wasn't fully willing to create the magical crystals made her emotionally then physically sick.


	9. Chapter 9: No Longer Afraid

Pein carried her back home so he could whisper to her secretly. What he said made Makoto see stars and faint. When she woke up, Sasori lay on his bed while Makoto lay on Dei's. Makoto got up and pushed Sasori back onto his bed before he was about to leave the room.

"You're the only one for me. Believe me, I was set up." Makoto pleaded to him.

"I know we can't have sex because of my body. I can't satisfy an animal like you Makoto."

"Saso, I don't care about that. Being an Alpha female gives me many benefits. Now shut up and sleep with me the way I've dreamed of." Makoto crawled all over him and kissed him. Saso could feel what she was doing but didn't feel anything at all. She was enjoying herself though so he gave her his body. They made out hot and heavy as Saso grew more confident. When they both finished, Makoto was shaking from all the excitement. They hadn't had sex, but to Makoto, what they did was good enough for now. Saso cradled her for the rest of the morning and all through the afternoon...

When Makoto woke up, she felt changed. She snuggled back into Saso's shoulder, or at least what she thought was Saso's body. It was warm and plushy…human. She gasped when she saw a stranger in Saso's place.

He opened his eyes and said to Makoto, "It's me, Sasori. This jutsu won't last long so how about we go out and have dinner. We can do other things to, but just for tonight. At midnight my soul will go back into my puppet body, and this sand ninja will wake up and reclaim his body. He won't know anything of what happens from here on out."

"I don't know Saso. I want to, but it seems bad if I had sex while you're in this body. It's like cheating with you watching…"

"Chitose."

"Pardon?"

"His name is Chitose. If you climax and say his name instead of mine, we're through. I'll kill you and him. If not, you've proven your innocence." Saso smiled at her as she teared up.

Saso pinned her against the wall so fast that it seemed like he teleported. He smirked, and Makoto felt herself shaking. Saso felt like shaking too. He forgot how great feelings were in times like this. He slowly closed the gap between them as they slid to the floor…

"You guys look satisfied. What a pair un." Dei shook his head when he came into the room a couple hours later smelling sweat and sex in the air. Both Saso and Makoto said nothing to him. He offered his bird for them to ride on when it looked like they were about to go out and have more fun. They took off and went to a festival in the Sand village. They had sex again in an abandoned alleyway there. They came home exhausted but happy.

The next day, Sasori and Dei were sent off. Makoto kissed Saso's lips and Dei's forehead right before they left. Pein grabbed Makoto and she grunted, knowing that he wanted to talk to her about things before she left. Everyone else left for what ever mission they needed to do leaving Pein and Makoto alone.

Pein tilted his head toward the exit, and Makoto rolled her eyes and followed him. When they were well enough away where no human life was noticeable, Pein began to speak. "I see you are more womanly now than last time. You don't mind my advances..."

"Yes. I finally had sex with the man of my life. I'm feeling great, and I'm not a damn bit afraid of you. I'm free of all that." Makoto replied calmly. It was the truth. She wouldn't have to make Dragon crystals again.

"Do you remember that song you sang in the moonlight dancing like a ballerina?" Pein asked out of the blue.

"_My Devilish Heart_? I remember. When I first made the crystals, I sang the song for the souls of the dead inside. It then became my heart song. I can sense what lurks in people's hearts no matter what. I can create crystals with dark properties without any harm to myself, but why do you ask?"

"I'd like to hear it. The moon is full tonight so dance for me. Do this and I'll leave you be."

Makoto nodded and bowed before her audience. Tiny glowing orbs of white light danced around her as she sang.


	10. Chapter 10: My Devilish Heart

**NOTE: The lyrics are mine. They are written in a way that gives you an idea to the melody.**

"My hea~rt

Was stolen

By a wi~se young man.

A clever~

Little fo~x

And I~

Hadn't**stood**a**chance**.

We da~nced from du~sk 'til da~wn.

We clo~sed the ga~p between us.

He clo~sed the ga~p between her~ and him.

I~ was left **all**alone.

My li~ttle fo~x

Was**a**de~vil.

His clever~ gui~se

**Fooled**me.

I ga~ve my~ hea~rt **to**a**devil**.

He opened the door for me."

Makoto bowed at the end in a very dramatic pained fashion. Pein nodded once and vanished. It began to rain. The little orbs of light disappeared as mysteriously as they came, and Oni swung his tail to the heartbeat of Makoto's soul…

When she entered Konoha the next day, Sakura came back and told of how she defeated Sasori and what all he had told her. Makoto had traveled for more than a couple days, but she felt as if Sasori was with her. She was so light-hearted and cheerful. She was smiling and chattering away with Ino who seemed to like her. When she heard what Sakura had said, Makoto ran off to the nearest trashcan and vomited. When she finished, nothing but anger showed on her face.

"I'm ready. I want to be an animal. Teach me how Onigami." She looked at him, and he nodded. There was nothing left to hold her humanity. She had fought long and hard, but without her one anchor to keep her human, there was no point to fight anymore. She would become one with the demon cat that hung over her like death. If death awaited, so be it. She was through. She'd answer her calling and live how she was supposed to, inside a crystal cavern…

To release her true self, she took two of the dragon crystals and let them work their magic. Her human ears vanished and in their place were black cat ears. She screamed as her tailbone grew out and was engulfed in black fur. She now had a tail. The bones in her fingers and toes stretched out as well as turning sharp like her Mayan-like teeth. Her jaw made a cracking sound as it pulled out from her face and made a muzzle. Her human nose disappeared and made a tiger-like nose. She became engulfed in shadow for a few intense moments. When she was uncovered, like a magician's trick, Makoto had turned into a tiger.

Her body was a deep ink black, but her stripes were the same shade and aura as the dragon crystals she made, an inconceivable midnight black with a majestic purple aura. Oni shifted into his tiger form as well but looked pale in comparison to Makoto, though he was a bright orange. The molten chain hung from his neck and the end was in between Makoto's strong jaws. She pulled, making Oni all but fly over to her. She took the chain and bit it, shattering it. It was done. Oni was a familiar instead of a slave. Makoto was her true self that had been sleeping inside her for so long.

She would let the world think of her as they wished. It didn't matter. She had Oni. She was forced into entertaining men all but for sex. She found Oni tattered up and about to die when some unknown force linked them together. Together they slaughtered the villagers in an unknown unified rage. Asagi assisted. Makoto learned her inner powers and became a ninja along with Asagi. When the Mausoleum took her forcefully for experiments, Makoto was also taken by accident. They both escaped the hell hole and parted ways. Asagi died her way. Makoto lived her path set out for her after making a couple detours. She'd meet Sasori again someday. For now, she would do what she does best…whatever she wants. She's free.

_No one knows to this day the story of the jeweled tiger, but they say she still lives in an empty crystal tavern with her shifting companion. No one dares to find her. Gradually, the memory of her faded into emptiness... "My hea~rt was stolen by a wi~se young man…"_


End file.
